Albus Potter and the Mystery of Slytherin
by elsaelphabathropp
Summary: It's Albus Severus Potter's first year at Hogwarts. Like any other wizards and witches, he believes that Salazar Slytherin is a psychotic wizard who despise Muggles and Muggle-borns, so he doesn't wish to be sorted at Slytherin House. And James, his older brother, doesn't help either. Part one of the ALBUS POTTER SERIES. I suck at summaries, read to find out!


**DISCLAIMER: No.**

**Dedicated to: Jor, my dear ol' friend. :)**

* * *

Albus Severus Potter sighs as he sat quietly in his chair at their compartment. They have just left Platform 9 ¾ and a crying Lily and now, they're off to Hogwarts.

Albus can hear James' rants about him being a Slytherin, and it worries him. His father had told him about the Sorting Hat, but he is still worried sick.

"Albus, for Merlin's sake!" Rose squealed making Albus jump from his seat. "Will you at least speak?"

"Errrggghmmm..." Albus groaned, flabbergasted. "I was occupied at the moment, Rose."

"We're off to Hogwarts, not to bloody Azkaban, Al." James teased. Victoire raised her eyebrows at him.

"Language, James!" scolded Victoire. Dominique giggled. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" Dominique asked.

The trip was quiet besides James' usual musings. When a lady came asking them if they wanted some sweets, James immediately bought a licorice wand and five chocolate frogs. Albus bought five chocolate frogs, a cauldron cake, and a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans.

"I never liked those," Rose says in a matter of factly way.

"Well we have different likes and dislikes, cousin," replied Albus.

Rose rolled her eyes as she chew the head off her chocolate frog. "I've got Uncle Neville." she says as she read her card.

"I've got Uncle Ron." James reckoned.

Albus took his own chocolate card. He heard Dominique boasting about her Albus Dumbledore card, while Victoire told everyone calmly about her Hermione Weasley (nee Granger) card.

He smiled smugly as he saw who's the one at his card. Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. "Dad," he whispered.

"I'm sorry?" asked Victoire.

"I've got Dad." Albus answered.

James gave his little brother a thumbs up. "I've got five of him. Dad's chocolate cards are limited; I reckon Charlus telling me that." James said proudly.

"And so is everyone in the Order," Rose added. "They're very valuable."

Albus smiled at them as he turn to look at his card. His father looked younger than he is now, his lightning bolt scar in his forehead is showing. His emerald green eyes shone like the sun. He smiled again. He like his Gradmum Lily's eyes. He always wished that she was still alive.

His thoughts were interrupted when their compartment door opened. Albus looked to see who it is, only to find a red head girl with sea green eyes wearing her Hogwarts robe. A blonde boy stood beside the boy and he looks somewhat familiar.

"Hello, do you mind?" asked the girl, her Scottish accent is thick and fluent. "The others are full. Besides, you seem to be fun companions."

Victoire smiled at the girl but before she could speak, James cut her. "You're Malfoy, aren't you? You're not aloud here!" he said rudely.

" Heavens sake, James!" Victoire and Rose squealed, making Albus flinch. Then Victoire looked towards the girl and the Malfoy boy. "I'm very sorry for his rude attitude-"

"-He just like to make people's life miserable." Albus immediately added, earning a death glare from James and a silencing look from Victoire.

"Nah, it's no pressure for me." says the girl. "However, I'm not sure about little Scorpy."

"Don't call me that," Malfoy wailed. "My name is Scorpius, not Scorpy. And no problem. Blame my dad."

The girl flashed a grin and Albus can feel his cheeks burning. "Ignore him. I'm Avery. Peregrine Avery." she stick a hand out for the older Gryffindors and the three future Gryffindors to shake.

Victoire smiled as she shake Peregrine's hand. "Victoire Weasley," she introduced. "Please, take a seat."

Peregrine took a seat next to Albus while Scorpius took a seat next to Victoire. The Avery girl beamed at Albus. "You tend to be the quiet type. What's your name?" she asked.

"Albus Potter." came Al's reply.

Scorpius and Peregrine gasped. "You're the son of the Boy-Who-Lived!" she nearly screamed. "My mum fancies him. But she went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts so she never got the chance to meet him."

James was about to retort something but Victoire shushed him. "Really? Then you must be from France, then." asked Albus

"No, we're no French. I was just born there and then we just lived there for three years then went to Scotland. Avery's are pure British, but I guess except for me. I'm half and half; French and British, but speak Scottish accent." Peregrine explained.

Victoire looked impressed and amused while Rose looked amazed. "How is it possible?" Rose asked. Peregrine raised an eyebrow. "Errr. I'm Rose. Rose Weasley."

"You're cousins? All of you?" Peregrine asked, clearly amazed.

"Yes," says Rose. "My question, please?"

Peregrine nodded. "Well, in Wizarding France, every child who's born at their territory is their responsibility. Which means they consider every child, French parents or not, like real French witch or wizard." she answered.

"That's amazing!" Rose and Albus exclaimed at the same time.

"How about you, Scorpius?" asked Albus. Scorpius' eyes glistened.

Scorpius give him a small smile. "My father considered on enrolling me at Durmstrang." he started. Rose, Dominique, and Victoire gasped while Peregrine and Albus just listened quietly at him. "But my Grandmum and mum insisted that I should go to Hogwarts instead."

"What house do you think you'll be in?" asked Peregrine to no one in particular.

"I don't know? Ravenclaw is good, but our family's been on Gryffindor House for generations." answered Rose half-heartedly.

"I wanna be a Ravenclaw." says Dominique unsurprisingly. "Mummy's a Ravenclaw when she was at Hogwarts back when there was a Triwizard Tournament. Daddy also told me once that I'll make a good Ravenclaw."

Peregrine smiled at their enthusiasm. She looked at Albus and raised an eyebrow. Albus sighed. "I don't know... You know that the Potters are known as Gryffindors for centuries, but..." he hesitated for a moment.

"But?" asked Peregrine, bewildered. "You're afraid that the Sorting Hat will sort you at the wrong house? Slytherin, pressumably."

"How did you-"

"Everyone doesn't like Slytherin house. But I don't. I won't deny that the Avery's are Slytherin since before, well except for my mum. But we aren't THAT bad." replied Peregrine.

Albus felt embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry if I-" he started.

"Nah, no problem." says Peregrine. "I'm used to it anyway."

**xXxXxXxXx**

After hours of tiresome ride to Hogwarts, the train finally abrupt into a halt. James left the compartment to find his 'friends', and minutes later, Victoire bid farewell to them.

Albus, Rose, Dominique, Peregrine, and Scorpius stayed close to each other. When they finally leave the train, a voice boomed throughout the whole Hogsmead station.

"Firs' Years, Firs' Years, follow me!" The voice came from a gigantic man. It was Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwart's Gamekeeper and the Potter and Weasley's most trusted friend.

"Hiyya Hagrid," greeted Albus.

"Well hullo there, Al, Rosie, Dominique. How's Mum and Dad?" asked Hagrid.

"They're fine, thanks for asking." replied Albus. "This is Peregrine and Scorpius."

Peregrine looks amazed. "Pleased to meet you, gentle sir." she greeted. Scorpius said a friendly hello.

"Well yeh two seem to be nice," Hagrid said enthusiastically. "Well, come on. Yeh don' wanna be late for yer Sorting, do yeh?"

Albus grinned. "Alright, let's go."

Hagrid had brought the first years to the Black Lake where a countful of boats await. "No more than four'n a boat!" Hagrid told them.

Albus, Rose, Peregrine, and Scorpius stayed together in one boat while Dominique went into a boat with their friends Frank Longbottom, Chelsea Finnigan, and Joshua Thomas.

"Yeh will all see Hogwarts fer the first time in a minute!" Hagrid exclaimed from his boat.

And boy he was right. The view was spectacular. There were musings of 'oohs' and 'aahs' all around. "Heads down!" Hagrid exclaimed. Finally, after what seemed like forever for Albus, the boat stopped.

They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where we clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. Hagrid was checking the boats as students climb out of them. They then clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They all walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid asked. There were different answers of affirmation. He nodded to himself then raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired wizard wearing a midnight blue robes and smile on his face. Everyone knew him, of course. "The firs' years, Professor Longbottom," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Uncle... no, Professor Neville replied. He pulled the door wide. There were several gasps of astonishment. No wonder. The Entrance Hall looks really good, even after the war.

The first years followed Professor Longbottom across the flagged stone floor. Albus could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right - the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor Longbottom showed them into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor Longbottom. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Longbottom finished. Albus can hear Peregrine's voice but it's muffled so he couldn't comprehend what she is talking about.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor Longbottom. "Please wait quietly." He quietly left the chamber.

Loud conversations broke out to those who have 'friends' and by friends means they're either Pureblood or Half-blood. There are some muggleborns talking too, thought Albus, but I can see the people they're talking to are not listening that much.

"I've heard that there's another Potter on our year," a loud voice came. It came from a boy. "Show yourself, Potter."

"He's here." says Peregrine smugly, pointing at Al. Albus, however, mentally smacked his new 'friend'. "But do tell me, what do you want from him?"

A clicking of heels can be heard from the back of the crowd. A tan-skinned young boy with dark brown eyes walked in front of Albus. Two obese boys walked behind the first one. "Mind your own business, filth." the boy scoffed at Peregrine. The latter then looked enraged but didn't say anything. The boy grinned smugly as he turned to look at Albus. "I'm Zabini. Phillip Zabini. And you might be Potter, eh?" the boy, Zabini introduced. "These are my pals, Vincent Welsh and Evan Macintosh."

Albus felt his blood boil. That Zabini bloke just called his new friend a filth, and now he wants to be his friend. Not a chance. "I don't care who you are. You just called my friend a filth!" Albus said in a raspy tone.

"Oh, _was_ she your friend?" asked Zabini, not caring a thing. "Well I'm sorry for calling her a filth," he said sarcastically.

"Leave my sight or I'll knock you off." Albus threatened.

Zabini chuckled, and so does his 'pals' Welsh and Macintosh. "Fine, fine, Potter." says Zabini between laughs. "But I doubt you could win between the both of us." And with that, Zabini and his lackeys left.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor Longbottom had returned. "Now, form a line," Professor Longbottom told us, "and follow me." Albus walked with Rose, still following behind them are Peregrine and Scorpius. They all walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. The Great Hall was beautiful! It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor Longbottom led them up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at us looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight.

Professor Longbottom silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool he put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

They all stared at the hat, everyone does. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap_!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Professor Longbottom now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," he said. "Ashton, Clarissa!" A brown-eyed Asian looking girl with black braids of hair stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause - "RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat. The table on the second left cheered and clapped as Clarissa went to sit down at the Ravenclaw table. An older looking girl walked to greet Clarissa. Albus assumed that she must've been a Prefect.

Peregrine came next after Clarissa. It took the hat minutes before Peregrine was sorted. "SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat , people from far right clap boisterously while Peregrine grinned as she walked down the Slytherin table. "Boot, Jessica!" "RAVENCLAW!" Jessica scurried next to Clarissa. The table second from the left clapped this time once again; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Jessica as she joined them. "Baldwin, Paul" became the first new Hufflepuff, and the table on the second right exploded with cheers. "Castro, Clementine!" A Mexican looking girl with chocolate brown eyes was sorted into Slytherin house. "Finch-Fletchley, Aron!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Finnigan, Chelsea," a sandy-haired girl and the only daughter of Seamus Finnigan stepped out of the crowd. She sat at the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared her a Gryffindor.

"Goldstein, Albert!" A handsome looking boy with piercing blue eyes and a golden blonde hair walked in front of the crowd. "RAVENCLAW!" the hat cried. "Greyson, Mackenzie!" a beautiful girl with curly locks of blonde hair stepped out from the crowd. She gracefully sat down the stool and calmly placed the Sorting Hat on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried.

"Harper, Sophia!" Professor Longbottom called. A blonde girl with pink cheeks and crystal blue eyes stepped out from the crowd and sat into the stool. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat cried. The Slytherin house broke into claps again.

"Iowa, Isabelle!" was sorted into Hufflepuff house and so was "Karlsen, Isaac!"

"Lee, Katie! was sorted into Gryffindor house, not surprising.

"Longbottom, Frank!" called Professor Longbottom. Frank looks like a splitting image of his father. He walked calmly into the stool and eagerly slammed the hat into his head. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat exclaimed.

"Macintosh, Evan!" was unsurprisingly sorted into Slytherin house.

"Macmillan, Jason!" a pompous boy stepped out and Albus knew where the boy will be sorted. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Macnair, Violet!" A sophisticated looking girl with a pair of green eyes strutted in front of the crowd. "SLYTHERIN!"

After Violet, Scorpius' name was called. He proudly walked into the stool and was obviously sorted into "SLYTHERIN!"

"Mallory, Mark!" was sorted into Gryffindor house. Then finally - "Potter, Albus!"

Albus paced nervously in front of the crowd. Whispers broke in every corner of Great Hall. "He looks just like Harry Potter!" one of the students gasped. Albus placed the hat in his head.

"Well, well, look who's here. Another Potter!" says the Hat.

"If you think I'm anything like James then the answer is no." Albus immediately replied.

The Hat chuckled. "Of course not. However, I wouldn't deny that you will be like your father. Ambitious, cunning, and the very definition of reckless."

Albus scowled but quickly masked it.

"You have a thirst to prove yourself, and very clever, just like your mum. There's talent, yes, and is very competitive."

"I don't think Slytherin house will suit me..." Albus thought hesitantly.

"Yes you do," says the Hat. Albus felt his heart drop. "But don't worry, I won't sort you there. The house that suits you is... GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor house clapped like mad animals and the most loudest among them is James and his friends. "My brother's a Gryffindor!" James exclaimed. His cousin and the Gryffindor Prefect Victoire hugged him tightly while Micheal Adams, Head Boy, went to congratulate him.

"Sanders, James!" was sorted into the house of intellect and so was his twin, Charles. However, "Scott, Hanna!" was sorted into the House of Snakes.

"Smith, Ezekiel!" was sorted into Hufflepuff house after Albus. "Thomas, Joshua!" joined the house of the lions while "Vega, Idina!" was also sorted in the house of intellect.

When Professor Longbottom called "Weasley, Dominique!", Albus can feel Victoire's tension. "RAVENCLAW!" shouted the Hat. Victoire sighed and gave her little sister a proud grin and a thumbs up.

When Rose was called, it took long enough before the Hat sorted her in Gryffindor house. She told Albus that the Sorting Hat did considered sorting her into Ravenclaw but decided Gryffindor instead.

"Welsh, Vincent!" was unsurprisingly sorted into the house of Snakes and a minute later, "Zabini, Phillip!" followed him.

Professor Longbottom rolled the parchment off and silenced everyone. When the Great Hall was void of any noise, an old looking witch stood up. Her robes are exquisite, probably because she's the Headmistress. Albus knew who the woman is. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall is her name.

"Welcome," says McGonagall. "Welcome first years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Before we fill ourselves with the delicious buffet of food that will be given later on, I shall speak some words with all of you. All of you should know that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has requested to please not use magic in the corridors or he won't be pleased, and so do I. Quidditch trials are held in the second week of school at the Quidditch field. I do hope you all the best. And lastly, I would like to congratulate all the first years. I guess that's all I have to say. Let the feast begin!"

Every student and professors clapped at the speech. Albus turn around to see hundreds of foods waiting to be eaten.

"These are good!" Albus exclaimed happily.

After the main dishes, everyone's leftovers have vanished and was replaced by mouthwatering desserts. Albus could see his brother eating a lot of sweets and Victoire had to scold him for spoiling himself a lot.

After desserts were done, Headmistress McGonagall stood up once more. She made them sing the Hogwarts Hymn as the lyrics floated into the air. James and his friends; Charlus and Edison sang the song slowly, so they were the ones to finish last.

"Well it seems that everyone is now tired. A good night sleep will do good." McGonagall says. "Good night, young ones."

"Good night, Headmistress," all students answered sleepily.

* * *

**How was it guys? Do you like it? If you do make sure you leave a reply below! ;) If you want to be in the story then comment below (Name, Year, House). I'll be happy to edit this first part and add you in!**

**lilynaude - HEY OMG! Thanks for the lovely review! 3 I've added you as Mackenzie Greyson. Hope you like it. :D**

**xo,**

**elsaelphaba**


End file.
